


the only way to find out is to find out

by handsoap



Series: r76 week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Reunions, Surprisingly not angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsoap/pseuds/handsoap
Summary: Gabriel watches from the corner of his eyes as Jack laughs, all bright, summer sunshine, and he finds himself wondering how he ever let such a beautiful thing go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my fill for day one of r76 week! i'm sorta late and it's rushed as hell but i decided to join at the last minute, it's a miracle i got something done.

Gabriel rolls his eyes as he throws his phone onto his bed. Ana’s just texted him about a reunion for their old college circle and while he’s not usually one for tearful reunions, he has to admit, it’s been a while. And, okay, maybe he’s missed his old buddies, even though they always were a tad bit annoying. It’s been around 6 years since graduation and a little over 4 years since communication with them has dwindled to an almost nonexistent degree. They’re all on their way to their thirties, but somehow, he doubts they’ve changed much.

 

His suspicions are confirmed the moment he steps into the bar and hears Reinhardt’s boisterous laughter drowning out practically every other noise in the room. He grins, feeling nostalgia bubble up from within him. Scanning the room, it seems that he’s the last one there. He’s about to make his presence known but then Ana chucks a peanut at him. “Gabriel Reyes, you’re late.”

“What’s new, though.” came Jack’s voice, tone jokingly stern.

Ah, yes. Jack Morrison. Long time friend and former boyfriend. Gabe notes that despite the years, Jack seems to not have aged a day. Still as charmingly handsome as the first time he’s laid eyes on him.

The blond was sipping his beer, not quite looking at him. He can’t see his expression properly, his face obscured by the large translucent mug. He hopes that Jack feels as awkward about this as he does, because if not, then he’d feel a little petty and childish about still being hung up on their falling out.

The falling out wasn’t something really eventful. There was no big argument. No fistfights nor any emotional outbursts. They simply just, grew apart, became different people. Still, when the end came, Gabe felt impossibly hollow. All he could do was drown out the feeling with hard work.

“What about you, Jack. Still the same old boyscout?” he smirks, and this time, Jack looks up long enough to shoot one back at him.

“Hate to break it to you Gabe, but I just got here too.”

Gabe feigns a shocked expression as he takes a seat at their table. “Damn, Jackie. Never thought I’d see the day.”

He watches from the corner of his eyes as Jack laughs, all bright, summer sunshine, and Gabe finds himself wondering how he ever let such a beautiful thing go. Wonders why he never tried to patch things up, why he never tried to cross the gap. He huffs a small, bitter laugh. It’s too late to ponder the thought now.

“C’mon, you two. We’re not here to watch you two flirt, we’re here to catch up.” Ana jokes, making Jack turn beet red. Gabe himself looks away and scratches at his neck. Way to actually make things awkward, Ana.

 

They spend the next few hours catching up, talking about what they've been doing since they've last spoken to one another.

Liao is as infuriatingly silent as ever. Torb and Ana excitedly swap stories about how adorable their children are. Reinhardt, who just came back from Greenland, tells many a tale about his (mis)adventures there, and Jack, after countless hours of grueling work, is apparently graduating law school this spring, with honors, of course. Gabe himself doesn’t have many stories to tell, after graduation he went for BCT and then OCS then after that came TBS then IOC. All they really need to know is that he’s well on his way towards his O-4 promotion and that life in the marines pretty much sucked all of the fun out of his life.

Ana laughs at him for that. “Gabe, please. Knowing you, everything must feel like a cakewalk.”

Gabe looks thoughtful, then his speculative pout slowly blossoms into a wide, shit-eating grin. “Well, not to be cocky but.” He wiggles his eyebrows as everyone starts throwing more nuts at him. The barkeep shoots them all a glare but alas, no one pays him any attention and so he goes back to scrubbing at the tables. But hey, with the amount of overpriced drinks they’re ordering, they’re at least a little bit entitled to a little mess.

“Enough about all of that boring stuff, though. Let’s get onto the good stuff.” Ana says, leering at the men at the table who just stare back at her in question. “Ugh, I obviously meant the romantic stuff. Maybe kids as well? I’ve already gotten my darling Fareeha with me and Torb… Well, surprisingly, he’s already gotten 3 kids. We’re not getting any younger you know? Do you honestly not have any plans?”

Liao waves a hand at her dismissively. “I am much too busy to indulge myself in that kind of garbage.”

Ana rolls her eyes at that. “Boring. Next.” he shoots Reinhardt a look who just laughs at her. Another eye roll, then, “Next.” she says, smirk as wide as the cat who got the canary.

Jack flushes under her gaze. “Well, I’ve been busy with law school and I haven’t really had the time to see someone, so…”

Ana’s grin grows wider as her gaze turns from Jack to Gabe. “And you, Gabbie?”

“As I’ve already said, life in the marines is fantastic so _obviously_ I get a little something here and there.” Ana glares at him with the intensity of a slighted noble woman. Gabe looks away from the overwhelming force. “Fine, I’ve been busy as well.”

It’s ridiculous how frightening a person’s smile can get but Ana’s look absolutely manic, it made everyone on the table shiver. “My, my. Isn’t it sad how such gorgeous young men are still single?” No one responds but Ana takes it upon herself to pretend that they all nodded in agreement. “Hey, didn’t you two go out with each other before? It didn’t quite work out well before but who knows how it’ll be now, right?”

Gabe stares at Jack, who stares right back at him. Way back then, they’d been too busy trying to be what they wanted to be and they slowly grew apart in the process, who knew if a second time around would be any different, but.

“Who knows.” Gabe says, voice a tinge hopeful as he shrugs, the longing look in his eyes betraying the dismissive roll of shoulders.

Jack slowly smiles at him, shy yet confident at the same time. Cheeks a rosy hue when he says, “Only one way to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written any r76 ever besides being my perpetual side ship for mcgenji so : ) help me  
> (not beta read because it's 4 am and everyone i know is asleep)


End file.
